Let's Stay Together
by crazy-cat-lady-chelsea
Summary: Sequel to: Let's Get Physical. Stan and Kyle are trying to take their relationship to the next level, but problems and drama always arise. Style pairing, rated M for swearing and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Yep the sequel some of you have been waiting for! Sorry it's taken so long, i've lost inspiration for this story, but I did promise a sequel and that's what you will get :) I haven't written anything for this story for a while, so it's gonna take a few chapters to get back into it.

After this story, the second chapter for my other two-shot story and maybe another one-shot, I think i'm going to take a break from writing, maybe go back to drawing for a bit.

Hope you guys like it!

I do not own South Park or the characters.

...

"You guys…we should all do something together before summer ends."

Kenny suggests while devouring a piece of cheese pizza. Cartman, Kenny, Stan and I decided to come to Shakey's Pizza for a late lunch.

In about a week and a half, we're all going to be going our own ways, leaving South Park for good for school.

"What do you mean Ken?" I ask while sipping out of my glass of diet coke. I gasp slightly when Stan leans over and presses a gentle kiss against my cheek and I can't help but let out a quiet giggle.

"Ugh, fags…do you really need to do that here?" Cartman groans under his breath while Stan and I look at each other and roll our eyes sarcastically.

"I mean like go on a trip together…not like a long trip, but maybe a day trip or something? Maybe go camping?"

"Mmm! Ken…that sounds like…a good idea!" I speak while chewing on my own slice of pizza.

"It could be fun…" We all look over at Cartman, and we all raise our eyebrows that Cartman is actually agreeing with us. Kenny pats Cartman on the back, while we chuckle at him groaning and Stan wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me flush against his side.

Stan thinks it would be cute if he fed me the rest of my pizza, and I really think it's stupid and embarrassing but I can't help but blush and I feel like I'm dying of happiness inside.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Kenny staring at us intently and Cartman being forced to move as close to the wall as possible and staring at the picture hanging on the wall to avoid the sight in front of him.

"Hello Stan, Hello Kyle." A familiar voice brings us out of our world of happiness, and we turn to see a glaring Wendy standing there glaring at Stan and I.

"Oh…hello Wendy. What are you doing here?" Stan asks while he rests his chin on his hand. Her glare lightens up when a good looking, blonde haired boy comes up and stands beside her, his arm going around her shoulder.

"_Skank_…" Cartman mumbles quietly and Kenny covers his mouth with his hand to hide his laughter. She gives them a pissed off look before smiling sweetly in Stan's direction.

"Just here, having lunch with my new _boyfriend_." She leans up and presses her lips against his in a hasty kiss. I look at Stan, who is wearing a big smile on his face.

"That's great! I'm happy for you. Oh, I'm Stan, nice to meet you dude." Stan reaches his hand up and the other guy brings his and grips Stan's.

"Yo Stan, I'm Chris. Nice to meet you, too." I look at Wendy to see her gazing at Stan, probably trying to make him jealous. I know I'm slightly jealous, but watching Stan not be affected by this makes me feel better.

"Alright, Wendy we better go, our table is ready." He waves and walks off, following the waitress and Wendy puts her hands on the table, her strong perfume making me gag slightly.

"Nice seeing you boys. Bye Stan." She gives Stan an obvious wink before leaving to catch up with her boyfriend.

_What a bitch_, Stan said they still get along and she was finally over Stan and liked someone else, but I think she was just lying to get closer to Stan. She's always been a liar and manipulative.

"Well that must have been weird, eh Stan?" Kenny rests his head on his hand, while still wearing a grin on his face.

"Not at all." My head turns towards him and I can't help but let a small smile take over my face.

The three of us continue to chat for a bit, while Cartman just continues to eat, trying to ignore us now. Just as Stan is about to ask me something, a wife and husband walk by us with four little children.

The children are tugging on their parents clothes, three of them laughing and one crying while the mom and dad smile and reach down to ruffle their hair, probably trying to get them to be quiet. I take a quick glance over at Stan to see him smiling dreamily at the scene before us. His gaze is fixed on the little children, and I bet he's always wanted that perfect family.

The problem is that I can't give him that perfect family he wants, and I don't know if he understands that or not.

Cartman decides to finally join the conversation, while I space out, keeping quiet._Oh Stan, I can't give you what you really want in life_.

…

Walking up the steep hill is starting to be hard on my legs, but I push my way through it when Stan's warm hand wraps around mine. I look back to see Cartman falling behind, bent over and gasping for air.

"Guuuuuys…can we take a break?" The three of us laugh at Cartman's struggle, but my gaze is fixed on Stan. His raven black hair gently blowing in the wind, his blue eyes as bright as ever and the smile on his face makes my face heat up a bit. The peacefulness of the beautiful sunset makes everything better.

"I think this place is actually good!" We hear Cartman throw his stuff on the ground and breathe a sigh of relief.

The four of us decided a few days ago to take a camping trip, and while we're setting our stuff down and relaxing for a minute, a bunch of things are running through my mind.

While I stare at Stan and all of his glory, I think of how our relationship has changed over the last three years. After the Craig and Clyde incident, we haven't argued that much. Of course there are little things we've had spats about but we are still deeply in love and would never dare of breaking up again.

I catch Stan looking over at me and my eyes meet his and we both give each other a loving smile before I decide it's time to set up.

"Okay guys, time to set up the tent!" I laugh a bit at Stan's face, going from a smile to a look of horror. Cartman lets out a grunt, but Kenny stands up quickly and runs towards me and grabs my arm.

"I agree dude. I'll help you!" A confused smile forms on my face, wondering why Kenny is being so enthusiastic to help me set up. Maybe he's just excited about the camping trip, but maybe it's something else.

I really wish Stan would help because he's tall and strong but I know he's too lazy and Cartman is too stupid. As I bend over to nail the pegs into the ground I hear a whistle come from behind me.

"Nice ass!" Hearing his raspy voice I have to admit is turning me on quite a bit, the feeling of my pants tightens slightly but I turn around to grin at him.

"Yeah, well you aren't helping so you aren't getting this baby!" I shake my ass at him and he looks like he wants to pounce on me.

"Ugh, god, please stop. You're going to make me throw up!"

After the tents are set up, I tiredly walk over to Stan and plop myself onto his lap, draping my arms over his shoulders, resting my cheek against his. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Kenny staring intently at us.

"Hmm…"

"What's wrong, Ky?"

I don't want to tell him that I think Kenny is staring at me, I don't want this to turn into another fight like when Clyde tried to become my 'friend.' I press a lazy kiss on his jaw and sigh.

"Nothing…"

"Alright! Who is going to bunk with who?" My hands are getting slightly cold and red so I remove my arms from his shoulders and lace our fingers together.

"Umm…I think Kyle and I will bunk together…" A hint in Stan's voice tells me that we're most likely going to have sex in the tent later, and I'm not going to complain about that.

"I agree."

"Oh you guys just want to have sex. How about I bunk with Kyle?" Kenny offers and I start to become nervous how persistent Kenny is with helping me set up and bunking with me.

"But…I want to be with St-"

"You spend all your time with Stan! Just for one night, come on."

Stan and I share a disappointed look as we're probably thinking the same thing. His hand grips mine and squeezes it to reassure me there will be other times we can be together._It's just one night_, I think to myself.

"Fine…"

Kenny's face lights up and he walks to us, putting his hand on my back and rubbing gently. I move around on Stan's lap uncomfortable, hoping he stops and I'm relieved when he does.

"Ugh, I have to share with Stan? This fucking sucks." I look up to see Stan rolling his eyes, and I feel bad that he has to share with fatass. I think it'd be more fun for Cartman if he got to share the tent with Kenny.

"Yeah Cartman, you never know, I could turn you gay." Stan laughs when Cartman's eyes grow twice in size.

"Go to hell, Stan. You're sleeping outside." I listen as Stan and Cartman exchange smartass comments and jokes and I realize that I think they are actually quite good friends.

"So…what should we do?"

"We could start a camp fire, have some marshmallows…Oh! And play truth or dare!" Kenny suggests while we all groan.

"Only kids play that stupid game." Cartman crosses his arms and huffs out in annoyance.

"We're playing, and that's final."

Cartman, Stan and I all roll our eyes at Kenny's game suggestion. I don't really like truth or dare, something bad always happens.

Stan shifts around and I get up off of his lap so he can stand up. He grabs my hand and drags me away from our two friends.

"Kyle and I will collect sticks and wood."

Stan and I walk a bit away from them and as Stan and I collect small to large pieces of sticks and wood, we exchange glances at each other, some of disappointment and maybe some of worry over the game.

"Do we really have to play truth or dare? I don't really want to."

"We just have to humor Kenny, ok?" I really want to hug Stan, but with our hands full of stuff we can't really so stand on my tippy toes and press my cold lips against his own cold ones. His tongue darts in my mouth and my body immediately warms up as I let out a moan into his mouth.

"_Try_to have fun…" He whispers against my cheek and I just want to toss the sticks on the ground, drag him to the tent so we can have our way with each other.

"Mmm…I will." With one more quick kiss we head back to find Cartman and Kenny in the middle of an intense conversation.

"Oh you guys are back! Let's get the fire started." I watch as Kenny and Stan start the fire but my gaze moves to Cartman to find him with a pout on his face.

When the fire is started Stan and I sit on a log, cuddling up against each other. We watch as Cartman and Kenny sit with quite a bit of distance between them. I flinch a bit when Stan's arm wraps around my waist once again.

"Okay! I'll start! Cartman, truth or dare?" Kenny asks excitedly.

"Ugh…dare, I guess." Cartman says with a bored expression.

"Hmm…I dare you to kiss Stan." The expression on Cartman's face is priceless but then it hits me what he just said.

"Wh-what? Kenny, come on…Stan…" I give Stan a desperate look, but I know he's a good sport and will do this.

"It's just truth or dare, Kyle. It's a game!"

"Fuck no! I don't want to kiss him."

"Come on, just one peck. Be a good sport Cartman. We won't tell anyone, it's just a game. I could have given you something worse."

Cartman's rage seems to have calmed down and he gets up and walks over to us, kneeling in front of Stan. Stan let's go of my waist, and I don't know if I can watch this.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm a damn good kisser." Stan smirks as he leans in to press his lips against Cartman's in a quick, but tender looking kiss.

When they pull away from each other, Cartman wipes his mouth and spits on the ground. I take a hold of Stan's arm in a possessive, jealous matter but I don't care, I don't want anyone to touch him.

"That was disgusting!" Stan fakes a hurt expression before letting out a chuckle.

"My turn. Kenny, truth or dare?" Kenny smirks suggestively while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Dare, baby. I'll do anything." I watch as a giant grin forms on Cartman's face and I know it's going to be something perverted.

"I dare you to kiss Kyle for 10 seconds. You make me kiss Stan, you kiss his boyfriend." Kenny smiles and looks at me.

"Gladly." My eyes widen at his statement._What? Gladly? I thought he wasn't gay?_At the beginning of my relationship with Stan I remember going to Kenny's house and trying to get him to have sex with me but he said he wasn't gay. Maybe he is now.

"Guys…this isn't _just_a kissing game! Come on!" Stan says with a hint of jealousy in his voice. I do understand why he's jealous, from when I did try to get Kenny to sleep with me.

Kenny comes over to me and places his hands on my cheeks, grinning madly at me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Stan glaring at him, trying to tell him to back off.

"Kenny, please don't do-" But before I can finish my sentence his lips are on mine, his tongue trying to pry it's way into my mouth but I refuse to let him in. I push against his chest after the 10 seconds are up, wiping my mouth.

"Damn Stan, you're lucky, he's a great kisser." Kenny says while going back over to his spot beside Cartman.

If looks could kill, Kenny would be dead already. I can tell Stan is extremely mad and I lean over to whisper into his ear, my hands placed on his shoulders.

"I love you."

"Okay, Okay you guys, Kyle it's your turn!"

Stan smiles at me and presses his lips against my cheek before taking my hand in his, facing towards me.

"Alright. Kyle, truth or dare?" I stare into his gorgeous blue eyes, and usually I never do a dare but I feel up to anything right now.

"Dare." I say in an attempted deep voice, but my voice is too high pitched so I probably sound stupid.

Stan takes a minute to think before Kenny comes over to him, whispering something into his ear. Stan doesn't look too happy, obviously still pissed with Kenny. I know it's going to be another perverted dare.

"Ok, this is Kenny's idea…we dare you to take your clothes off."

"Huh? B-but…it's cold out!" Goosebumps are already covering my entire body even before I start to strip down.

"You can keep you boxers on. And only for a few minutes."

"Yeah and I'll keep you warm, I promise." With the smile Stan is giving me, I think I can do this, even though it's going to be the most embarrassing thing I've ever done.

I begin to unbutton my coat, sliding it off before taking my shirt off, exposing my naked chest. My face feels like it's burning off while my upper body is basically freezing. Kenny is staring intently at my body and I'm starting to feel a bit weirded out.

"Fuck…" A realization hits me that I'm wearing the pink underwear that Stan's always wanted me to wear and was saving it for tonight in the tent.

"Um…I can't take my pants off…I'm uhh…not wearing underwear." I watch as Stan's smile grows twice in size, and I also notice Kenny smirking.

"Aw, you faggy Jew, that's disgusting. We don't need to see that."

"That's fine baby, you don't need to take your pants off." I hop on his lap and he wraps his strong, warm arms around my naked chest, his fingers brushing over my hardened nipples and I cover my mouth to hide my moans.

"You have to leave your shirt off for longer then, since you aren't completely stripping."

"Fine." I revel in the warmth surrounding me, but I notice the disappointment in Kenny's voice that I didn't completely strip.

"Alright Stan, your turn!"

"Stan…truth or dare?" I turn my head to the side and blush as I feel his lips brush against my cheek.

"Mmm…truth."

"Pussy…" Cartman grumbles under his breath.

I decide to take the opportunity to ask him about the situation at the pizza place the other day. I want to know if he truly wants kids or not and if he understands that I can't give him any.

"Stan…do you want…children?" I don't turn around to look at his expression, I keep my eyes on Kenny and Cartman, watching their faces become awkward. There's an uncomfortable silence, the only noise is the crackling flames coming from the campfire. I gulp loudly when his arms tighten around my waist.

"…Um…yeah…I do want children…"

I nod in understanding before standing up and angrily grabbing my shirt and coat, throwing them on before storming off.

"Whoa, Kyle! Come back!" I hear Stan shout after me, but I don't turn around, I keep running into the darkness of the forest. Anger fills my veins, and I know I'm being overdramatic but I'm acting on pure emotion right now.

I want to do everything I possibly can to make Stan the happiest man in the world, but there are some things I can't do. If I could, I would give him children, but it's physically impossible.

"_Kyle_!" His voice is becoming more distant until I can't hear anything but silence anymore.

...

I was going to keep the same name of the story, and just add the new chapters to the end of the other story, but they've been together for years and it's a new story line so I thought it deserved a new name :)

Read and review! No flames though please!


	2. Chapter 2

Finally done the second chapter! For some reason, when I was writing it, I put more effort into this one rather than the previous chapter or the last story before this one (Let's get physical).

Anyways, enjoy!

I do not own South Park or the characters.

...

My feet finally come to a halt when I reach a small lake, surrounded by multiple trees. I ran so far away from the campsite I have no idea where I am anymore. My feet are killing and it felt like I was running for ages.

"Shit…that probably wasn't the best idea." I walk over to sit down to the nearest log, groaning at the soggy texture.

_I wonder if any of them are looking for me?_ I actually don't care about Kenny or Cartman, but I hope Stan is on his way to find me.

I shiver from the cold, bitter air and I mentally punch myself for making the decision to leave the campsite. I cross my arms tightly against my chest, hopefully to help me warm my body up a bit.

My eyes are fixed on the small body of water in front of me. It's so peaceful, yet so terrifying in the dark. I look around me, and feel scared at the fact I'm surrounded by darkness and everything around me is so quiet.

"Mmm…maybe I should try to find my way back…" I tell myself, my teeth chattering.

Footsteps can be heard from somewhere around I jump slightly, darting my head back and fourth to find out where they're coming from.

I curl myself up a bit, scaring myself by thinking maybe it's a wild animal but am relieved when a hand touches my shoulder and I see that it's Kenny. He takes a seat beside me on the log, his hand still on me.

"Dude! Why the hell did you run off like that? You scared all of us!"

"Sorry…but obviously not. Where's _Stan_? Why didn't he come after me?" Kenny rolls his eyes and removes his hand.

"Shut up, Kyle, he wanted to come look for you but I told him to stay there." _What? Why would he do that?_ I glare angrily at Kenny before he waves his hand dismissively.

"It's not like that. I'm actually quite good with finding my way around. I told him to wait there in case you came back."

"Oh…" I say, dumbfounded. Now that Kenny is here, alone with me, maybe I should ask him why he's being such a flirt towards me.

"Hey…Kenny…" He looks up at the sound of his name and looks at me.

"Why…why are you hitting on me so much lately? You…do know I'm with Stan, and that I love him, right?"

Kenny lets out a loud chuckle, folding his hands on his lap before turning his body towards me, staring at me intently.

"I'm not gonna lie…I think you're very attractive." I'm starting to feel a bit uncomfortable from the smile he's giving me.

"But you said you weren't gay…I remember you told me you didn't like guys."

"True…I did say that, but things change over time, dude. I still like girls, don't get me wrong...but over the past few months I've been having these feelings, and I know you're with Stan…but I want you to know I do like you."

"Ken…" I whisper his name, feeling a bit bad for turning him down because he is my friend but I do have to turn him down because I'm in a committed relationship with my boyfriend.

"Thank you…I'm flattered, but I love _Stan_, and I want to be with him forever so…I'm sorry, Kenny but I can't return your feelings, ever…"

He nods his head understandingly, wearing a rejected expression on his face. I turn towards him to give him a quick hug and he immediately hugs me back, squeezing me close to his body. I pull back when I start to feel uncomfortable.

"So, why did you run away anyway?"

"I don't know…I guess I was just really pissed that Stan said he wanted kids, when he knows I can't give him any."

I can't help but glare madly at Kenny when he starts to laugh. _What the hell? I'm upset here and he's laughing!_

"Kyle, come on…Stan wants kids, what's the big deal? You know, we all know, that he does not expect you to give him children. He loves you, he knows you're male and it's impossible and he's still with you. What do you think that means?"

I stare at the ground, feeling a pain of regret course through my whole body from running away. I guess I was just being a big baby and now I've made everything worse. Kenny rubs my back soothingly as I sob into my hands.

"Ugh…I'm so stupid…Stan probably hates me now because I'm just…a big loser." Kenny's hand continues to soothe me while he grabs my chin with his other hand and tilts it up.

"Actually, no, he was crying when I left. He loves you more than anything, and I think you need to get back there and apologize for overreacting."

Kenny leans in to give me a kiss on the forehead and I don't pull away from his warm touch, instead I accept it and finally smile at the fact he's being such a wonderful friend right now.

"Thank you Kenny, let's go back…I want to see him…" He smiles at me and stands up, offering his hand to me, which I gladly accept.

We head back the same way Kenny came, and he was right when he said he was good at finding his way around. He made noticeable marks around to help him find his way back and I look down at the ground to see no footprints, so I guess I came from a different direction.

After a few minutes, through the tons of dead, snow covered trees, I see a small puff of smoke coming from our campfire.

"Hey, over there I think." I point in the direction from the smoke and Kenny tightens his grip on my hand, dragging me towards it.

We finally reach the campsite after a few minutes of walking through branches, twigs and snowy mud. I find Stan still sitting on the log with his face buried in his hands and Cartman eating marshmallows, not seeming to care that I left or that I'm back.

"_Stan_…" I whisper, letting go of Kenny's hand and making my way towards him.

He looks up and his face is bright red, his eyes bloodshot and when he sees me he gets up and runs at me, throwing his arms around my shoulders.

"Stan…I'm…sorry…" I whisper into his ear, putting my arms around his back, gripping tightly at his shoulders.

"No…I should be the one apologizing…it wasn't fair of me to say that." He tightens his hold on me and suddenly it feels like everything around us disappears. I feel safe, comfortable and it seems like our bodies have melded together.

He only pulls away slightly to push his lips against mine. I easily give in to the kiss, letting him dominate it and letting his tongue dart into my mouth. We swap saliva, mixing our tastes together and I can feel how much he loves me and I hope he feels the love I have for him, too.

"Ok, ok, fags get a room!" I hear Cartman say in a blurred voice. We pull away to find Kenny basically drooling at the sight in front of him and Cartman is pretending to gag.

"Dudes, that's so hot." I roll my eyes at his perverted mind and lean back into Stan.

"Lets go inside the tent…" I whisper gently into his ear. He nods and bends over to grab me, picking me up bridal style. I chuckle and toss my arms around his neck so I won't fall.

"Can I watch?" We hear Kenny's muffled voice come from outside the tent and Stan and I can't help but laugh.

"No, Kenny!" I scream before throwing myself on Stan, pushing my lips desperately against his. We maneuver ourselves so we're lying on the ground on our sides, face to face.

"_Mmm_…Stan…" I mumble against his soft lips. I need to tell him what happened with Kenny and me.

His arms wrap tightly around my waist, pulling us close together. My fingers run through that gorgeous black hair of his and I pull back so that our lips are brushing lightly against each other.

"I have something to tell you…" He pauses for a moment before pulling away completely, a worried expression taking over his face.

"Is it a bad thing?" I shake my head before peppering kisses against his cheeks.

"No…um…when I ran away…and Kenny came to look for me…he…um…uh…admitted that he has feelings for me."

Stan's eyes widen for a moment before he starts to get up, probably ready to go beat the shit out of Kenny. I grab his arm and pull him back down on the ground, keeping him in place.

"Let me go, Kyle! I knew he was going after you! It's so friggin obvious! The bastard!" He yanks his arm, trying to get away from my grip but I keep a hold on him.

"Stan! Calm down! He didn't do anything to me, he just said he likes me…I turned him down obviously."

Stan moves so he's sitting cross-legged and he lets out a groan, covering his face with his hands. I move so I'm sitting beside him and I rub his back.

"Stan, I love _you_. So much, please believe me when I say I don't want to be with anyone else."

I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in his hair, mumbling apologies about what happened tonight. I press a few kisses against his head before he grabs me and pushes me on the ground so I'm lying on my back, straddling my hips. The warm covers beneath us warming my back up slightly.

"I love you, too…can we make love now?" We both grin at each other, our arms finding their way around the other and the bitter air doesn't feel so cold now that our bodies are pressed together.

"Mmm…I'd love that." He leans down to connect our lips, our hands slowly working on removing the others clothes, tossing them in the corner of the tent. Stan moves on top of me, facing away from me so his face is down my crotch and his member hanging down above my lips.

We take in each others members at the same time, sucking and taking in as much as we can. I let out loud groans at the feeling of his warm mouth around my sensitive length. I spread my legs to give him more room.

"_Mmm_…" His warm mouth leaves my member just for a split second to let out a few moans.

I grip the back of his thighs, up near his butt and I feel him shiver slightly from my freezing cold hands. He brings one hand to my butt, running his fingers over my twitching entrance.

I can hear Cartman shout something from the other tent that sounds like _shut up_, but hearing him yell at us only makes us want to be louder to piss him off more. I grab the base of his length and lick the tip of his member before taking it all in my mouth again, enjoying the sound of his muffled moans.

"Stan…gonna…come…" I feel him hum around my length. The vibration from the hum brings me one step closer to my orgasm.

"M-me, too!" He murmurs and we orgasm into each others mouths at the same time. I don't think we've ever had mutual orgasms from blowjobs but we definitely have to do it again.

Instead of moving off of me, he grabs a black bag sitting beside him and takes out a small bottle of lube. He spreads the watery substance over two of his fingers and pushes them in at the same time. He scissors them around, moving them to try to find my prostate, which he easily does.

"Mmm…good t-thing you have lube." I give him a sweet smile, even though he can't see since he's faced the other way, and sweat starting to form on my forehead even though it's cold.

"Mmm, you're lucky your boyfriend is so _smart_." He looks over his shoulder to give me a cocky grin.

"I'm lucky that my boyfriend is so friggin hot and perfect…_and_ smart of course." We both chuckle and he removes his fingers from my anus, leaving me to whimper gently. He maneuvers himself so that he's back on top of me face to face.

"Do you want to be on top?" He grabs my hips, preparing to switch our positions but I shake my head a few times, one of my arms propping me up while raking my other hand through his hair. He runs his palms over my already hardened nipples and I throw my head back in pleasure, loving the feeling of his hands on my sensitive body.

"No, I'm friggin cold, you get on top and warm me up." A seductive smile forms on my lips and he pounces on me, pushing me back down, pressing his lips against my neck and probably leaving me a nice hickey.

"Then lets get under the twenty sheets, because it's fucking _freezing_ out." He gets off of me and we grab the sheets, hiding under them and he covers my body with his own once again.

"Stan, enter me now…_do it_…" He obeys and quickly lubes himself up before slowly pushing his large member inside of me, going in inch by inch so he doesn't hurt me.

I run my hands up and down his back, encouraging him to continue. My body instantly warms up when he's fully entered inside of me and I wrap my legs around his waist, keeping him in place and pulling him in deeper.

"Ahh…Stan…_m-move_." I feel him nod his head and he pulls almost all the way out before slamming back inside of me. Stan's head is buried in my neck while he grips my hips tightly, digging his nails into my porcelain skin.

"Kyle…feels good…you okay?" My heart flutters at the worried tone in his voice. _God, he's so sweet_. I grab his hips and stop him from thrusting for a moment.

"Stan, we've had sex…well I've lost count how many times…it doesn't hurt that much anymore." He gives me a smile and leans down to give my mouth a quick peck before peppering kisses all over my face.

I take his face between my hands as he begins to pick the pace up again. With the covers covering our bodies it is definitely warming me up, but my body is still covered with goosebumps.

"Mmm…Stan, deeper…go deeper! Harder!" Our eyes meet and a spark flies between them, warming me to the core.

He complies and thrusts in harder and my legs that are wriggling around on his waist tighten so that he can go deeper, hitting my prostate so hard that a flash of white bursts behind my eyelids.

"Kyle…mhm…_Ky_…" With one hand he reaches between our bodies and manages to grab my length, his hand grabbing it and runs his thumb over the tip before pumping it in time with his thrusts.

He brings his mouth to cover mine, his tongue not waiting a second before probbing my mouth, running along my teeth and finding my tongue to play with. He retracts his tongue after a moment so we can have a sweet, delicate, no tongue kiss before pulling away.

With every thrust, he hits my prostate and I can feel myself ready to orgasm for the second time today. A burning sensation fills my lower stomach and I grip Stan around the neck with one hand while my other hand slides down to meet his, which is still on my member.

"Stan…I'm gonna come…ughh…" He brings his other hand to tilt my chin up so our mouths can meet again, drowning out my moans as I unleash my orgasm onto our hands and part of his stomach.

A few more sharp thrusts and he moans into my mouth, releasing himself deep within my body. Even though we've had sex many times, I'll never get over the feeling of his seed pouring into me.

"_Kyleeee_…" He draws my name out in a long moan, prolonging his orgasm.

He collapses on top of me, his forearms on either side of my head so he doesn't crush me. Our warm breathing mingles together and I grip the back of his neck tighter. Our softened members are pressed together and I feel like going for another round, but we're both way too tired.

"Stan…can you get off? As much as I _love_ you on top of me, you're heavy." He mumbles a quick apology before rolling off of me onto his side. I roll onto my side as well, so we're facing each other.

"That was really good…we haven't had sex in a while." I just let out a soft hmm in response, agreeing with him.

Yeah we haven't had sex in about 2 weeks, we've given each other blowjobs and he's fingered me a few times, but it's nice to get back to actual sex.

"Yeah…let's not go that long again without sex." His arm wind around my waist, dragging me closer to the warmth of his body and I return the favour by wrapping one of my arms around his waist and stroke his face with the other.

"So…Kyle, about what happened earlier…" I cover his mouth with my hand before he can finish his sentence.

"Don't worry about it, I was just overreacting…"

"Yeah, but I want you to know…I do want children…" I frown, but he continues, "But I love you way more than wanting children, and I wouldn't give you up for anything."

"Stan…thank you, I love you…you know, if science ever finds a way for men to become pregnant, I would love to carry your child."

Stan lets out a loud chuckle and I smile that he's lightening up. His arm tightens and he presses a gentle kiss against my forehead, his mouth hovering there for a minute before his lips leave my skin.

"You know, Kyle…we could always adopt if we wanted children sometime…" I tilt my head up to look into his eyes and they're telling me he's serious.

"Stan…what…_really_?"

"Of course, one day when we want children, we could always adopt. A lot of kids need homes so…it'd be great."

We both lean forward at the same time to give each other a passionate kiss. All of this having children talk is kind of turning me on, but I hold back. He brushes his tongue against my lips briefly before pulling away.

"I still wish I could bear your children…it'd make me really happy." I say in a half jokingly, half serious tone.

"Well until something is created to help men do that, adopting is our only option. But I think you being pregnant would be the sexiest thing ever."

Our lips meet again for a brief kiss before we lay in silence for a few moments, contempt just holding each other tightly.

"Hmm, if we adopt we need to adopt a little girl…" I'm almost asleep when Stan's voice jolts me and wakes me up. I let out a soft chuckle, but in my mind I can picture us adopting a sweet, little girl. _Stan would make the perfect dad_.

"Yeah, one with your lovely blue eyes." I whisper as I stare into those gorgeous, ocean blue eyes.

"And with your red hair. It'd be cute." His fingers run through my curly hair, catching a few slight knots.

"Mmm…we could spoil her rotten…"

"Yeah, she'd be our little spoiled princess."

"How come you're staring so intently at me, Ky?" He asks after a few moments of silence and me gazing at his perfect face.

"Just thinking…you'd be the perfect dad."

"Thanks babe, you'd make the perfect mom." He says jokingly, but I punch him gently on the arm, my cheeks obviously flushing.

We both close our eyes, and I can hear his breathing slows down a bit and I'm guessing he's falling, or about to fall asleep. I cuddle up closer to him, searching for more warmth and I'm on the verge of falling asleep when something is hitting the tent.

"Stan!" I whisper loudly, shaking him until he wakes up. I point to the large shadow that is noticeable from inside the tent.

"What the hell?" We both sit up and he throws a protective arm around my waist.

"Could it be an animal or something?" I whisper against his shoulder, hoping he would know the answer.

"Dunno…stay here." He lets go of me and is about to open the tent door when Cartman pops his fat face in.

"_BOO_!" He screams in Stan's face and he falls onto his butt beside me. I wrap my arms around Stan's neck and peck him on the cheek before Stan angrily gets up and starts shouting at Cartman.

"What the fuck man?" Cartman only chuckles and backs his head out, not even apologizing for almost giving Stan and I heart attacks.

"That was for us having to listen to you guys have sex!" He shouts before I hear him enter the other tent.

"Sorry guys…wasn't my idea…" We hear Kenny whisper from outside, his voice full of remorse.

Stan's face is crimson red, obviously from being frightened, and he hesitantly lies back down while I join him, resting my head on his chest. His chest heaves up and down quickly and his heartbeat is pounding like crazy.

I can't help but let out a quiet giggle, watching Stan get freaked out like that, but I can't really be on to talk, because to be honest, I was just as scared as he was. But I won't tell him that.

"Stan, I love you."

"Kyle…I love you, too."

And as I listen to his soothing heartbeat, my eyes start to feel heavy and before I know I fall asleep in the love of my life's arms. _Life couldn't get any better._

_..._

Next chapter will be up soon! Hope you guys liked this, again sorry it took so long, I lost inspiration for the story but got it back :)

I would love to get up to 10 reviews so leave a review if you liked it! :) Thank you for all who reviewed the last chapter! ^^

You guys rock! Thanks!_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! Sorry for the long wait, I was on vacation for a week and i've been quite sick lately. But I just had to get a chapter done for you all! Hope you enjoy it!

I do not own South Park or any of the characters.

...

"So…I got the tickets for the concert," Kenny is about to interrupt before I continue, "Don't worry, I got yours, too."

"Hell yes! I was going to kill you if you didn't. I can't miss this! I can't believe you're going to propose to him at this concert." Kenny states in an ecstatic voice, clapping his hands together excitedly.

"Ken, shh…I don't want anyone to hear. Especially Kyle." Both Kenny and I look around the restaurant to make sure nobody we know is around that would cause gossip.

"Don't worry, no one will hear. I can't believe you just got the tickets. Isn't the concert tonight?"

"Yeah dude, they screwed my tickets up apparently. Glad I got them though or else we wouldn't be able to go."

Kenny nods and stares at me for a moment before I start to become a tad uncomfortable. Ever since the camping trip a few days ago, when Kenny confessed to liking Kyle it's been a bit awkward between us, but he's still one of my closest friends. I just hope soon enough that he will back off from Kyle. He's still hitting on him quite a bit, and I don't know how much more I can take.

"Let me see the ring! Please, please, _pleeaaaase_!" Kenny says out of nowhere, he uses his big puppy eyes on me and he knows I can't say no to puppy eyes. I roll my eyes at Kenny's persistence and give in, pulling the small box out of my pocket. I knew he'd want to see it so I decided to bring it to school.

"Holy shit, it's nice." He says while basically drooling over it like it's food.

The ring is a 1-carat diamond band. It's simple, but very nice. I know he'll like it, Kyle doesn't like anything too fancy or expensive so I kept it within what his likes. I didn't know if I should get diamond or not, but since it's an engagement ring, I decided to go with it and I don't regret for a second picking this one. It's like it called out to me when I went to buy it.

"I hope he likes it…I think he will." I say nervously, hoping Kenny can help me with some encouraging words.

"Dude, you're proposing to him…he'd even like a friggin cheap plastic ring. How did you afford it anyway?" He asks, taking the little box out of my hand to get a closer look at the ring.

"Well during the past two summers I've been working a lot. I managed to save up enough for the ring."

"When did this idea pop into your mind? I didn't know you had any interest in proposing any time soon." He asks, still gazing at the ring.

I take a long sip from my coke before taking the small box away from him, pushing it back into my coat pocket quickly before anyone else in the building notices it. I look around yet again, still paranoid someone will hear us and tell Kyle my plan. Luckily enough, there are no people in here that I know, but they could know Kyle so I'm trying to be discreet.

"Well honestly, I just bought it a few days ago. I had it before the camping trip…but Kyle and I talked about children and we had a serious talk…and I decided to propose to him before we went off to school."

Kenny takes a bite of the pizza, chewing it loudly and quickly, like he hasn't eaten in days. My phone suddenly vibrates in my pocket, making me jump a bit in my seat, and I hurriedly take it out to find a text from Kyle.

_Hi! Where are you? Can we hang out?_

_Love you! xxx_

_Kyle._

My fingers shake slightly as I quickly type a response out, telling him where we are and send it back to him, grinning that he's going to be joining us. I take a small bite of pizza and let out a dreamy sigh, watching Kenny give me a weird look. Tonight, if everything works out correctly, we will be engaged. And that thought alone makes my heart flutter in my chest.

"Let me guess, Kyle coming to join us?" I only nod in response, continuing to eat my pizza.

"Dude, does he even know about the concert?"

"Uh…no…I wanted it to be a surprise." Kenny's eyebrow rises in confusion and lets out a loud laugh.

"You might want to pray that he doesn't have plans tonight or something." I groan and roll my eyes at him.

"Obviously I asked if he was busy or not, I just didn't tell him about the concert."

"Well good, I thought you were just being stupid," I roll my eyes yet again, but surprisingly enough I'm not offended, because I can be stupid at times, "And you said this was one of his favorite bands, right?"

"Yeah, Rise Against is his favorite band. So I know he'll like it."

"So how are you…proposing, I mean don't you need to have the band be a part of it?"

"Yeah, I have to call them again…I called them a while ago, saying I didn't have my tickets yet and that I wanted to propose to my boyfriend, luckily they are very accepting of gay relationships so they said I could do it. But since I didn't have my tickets, they told me to call back when I got them."

"_Nice_! I can't believe I get to watch you do it, too."

As much as I love Kenny and he's one of our closest friends, I wish he wasn't coming, I wanted this to just be Kyle and me but I feel like I couldn't just couldn't say no to him. We talk for a few minutes, planning how I'm going to propose when Kyle arrives, wearing that infamous smile of his with those glossy, pearly white teeth of his.

"Hi babe!" He slides in beside me so our thighs are pressed together. I press a gentle kiss on his cheek before he tilts his head slightly and pushes our lips together.

Kenny clears his throat, forcing us to break apart from our lip lock. Kyle steals a piece of pizza, nibbling slowly on it while I wrap one of my arms tightly around his thin waist, giggling at the adorable _eep_ he lets out in surprise as I pull him flush against my body. We hear Kenny let out an annoyed groan as we're in our own little world.

"So what are you guys doing here? Just chilling I take it?" He asks after finishing chewing and swallowing so he isn't talking with his mouth full.

"Yeah, just thought we'd come to get some food and chill, I was starving so Stan offered to buy some food."

"Mmm, you're too sweet." He gives me another light kiss on the cheek. I decide this is the perfect time to tell him about the concert.

"Hey, I have a surprise for you." I take out the tickets from my bag, pushing them on the table right in front of him. It takes a moment for him to read what it is but once he figures it out he lets out an excited scream and throws his arms around my neck.

"Stan! You got tickets to Rise Against!" He loosens his grasp around my neck, pulling back so he can look at my face as I nod excitedly.

"_Ahh_!" He presses his lips against mine yet again and I tease his lips with my tongue. I open my eyes to look out of the corner of them to see Kenny staring intently at us.

"Dudes, so hot." I pull away from my red head hesitantly, annoyed that we can't kiss more because of Kenny and the looks we may get.

"So Kyle...it's tonight, I hope that's okay for you." I ask with a nervous hint in my voice, hoping he will want to go.

"Of course it is. Oh my God, I'm so excited. This is awesome, I've wanted to see them for so long."

"Yeah dude, and I get to go along with you guys!" Kenny spouts, reaching forward to grab Kyle's hand that is lying on the table.

"Oh, that's cool." Kyle says, wearing a half smile, sounding a bit disappointed that he's coming along. I guess he wanted it to be just us as well.

"So I'm thinking we just chill until it's time to go. I have the car, so I can drive us there."

"Sounds good!" Kyle exclaims, obviously excited for the concert. So am I, but I also have nerves coursing through my body.

"Um…I do have a call to make though, so I'll be right back." I tell them and Kenny gives me a wink to let me know that he knows what call I'm making.

"Babe, excuse me, I have to go make this call, k?" Kyle nods and gets up from the booth, letting me slide out.

I head outside into the cold air, pulling out a small piece of paper with the number for the managers of the concert tonight. I pull out my phone and dial the number, my face starting to heat up from my nerves. Tonight is the night, I'm going to be putting myself out there in public, praying he says yes. A low, groggy voice breaks me from my inner thoughts.

"Oh, hello, I talked to you a while ago. I got my tickets and I'm calling back to confirm my proposal to my boyfriend at tonight's concert. I was wondering if the band could help me out with it?"

…

After a few hours of hanging out, eating at the restaurant and shopping around downtown a bit, we decide to drive to the theatre where the concert is taking place. The drive is surprisingly, unbearably silent, the only noise is the soft music coming from the radio. The silence is only making my anxiety level worse and I'm now thinking maybe this isn't a good idea.

I take a quick look in the mirror to find Kenny passed out, drool escaping the corner of his lips and running down his chin. I chuckle and quickly look out of the corner of my eye at Kyle, who is sitting there silently, smiling to himself. His hands are fidgeting around on his lap nervously. _Maybe he knows the plan, maybe someone told him_.

Way too many things are running through my head at the moment. My nerves have grown so much that my stomach feels like it's about to explode. _I can't believe I'm going to propose to him tonight_, I think to myself, making myself more nervous than I already am.

"So…we leave for school in a week, are you excited?" Kyle's soft voice breaks me from my mental thoughts and I heave a sigh of relief he's taking my mind off of things, even though he has no idea what's going on in my head.

"Uh…yeah, sure. It'll be…cool." I manage to mumble out.

"Yeah! We finally get to leave South Park. And we get to live together in the residence!" He reaches over and touches my arm.

My hands tighten on the steering wheel and I gulp loudly. Obviously this conversation isn't really helping my nerves. I wish Kenny would wake up to change the topic but he's still passed out. I take another quick look in the mirror to confirm that yes, he is still passed out, his head bobbing around lightly as I drive over slight bumps on the road.

"Mhm…you sound really excited. Your program is going to be a lot of work." Kyle now sets his hand on my thigh, gently rubbing it but it's anything but sexual.

"Mmm…maybe, but we get to live together. Plus, it wasn't always my dream, but going into Biochemistry now sounds kind of fun. My dad wanted me to be a Lawyer like him, but I didn't want to."

"Yeah…that's great. Glad you're going into Chemistry…you'll do great in it." Kyle leans over and presses a swift kiss against my cheek.

"Thanks, love!" Just as Kyle pulls away from me, I hear Kenny groan something and he shifts around, slowly waking up.

"We almost there?" He moans, his voice cracking slightly. He pounds me on the shoulder playfully with his fist and leans forward to rest his chin on the back of my seat.

"A few minutes, Ken." I push his distracting face off of my seat before we reach our destination.

I pull into the parking lot, swearing at the amount of cars that are here. I should have expected this, the band is pretty popular. After what seems to be hours and paying money that really shouldn't be necessary, I find a parking spot. I slam the door closed, murmuring curse words under my breath to nobody.

"Fuck this. This is _stupid_." I decide to swear out loud to myself, maybe yelling curse words will calm me down. Bit unfortunately it doesn't, and I'm still pissed off from paying and driving around for the longest time.

"Stan! Don't be in a bad mood, we made it in time, so don't worry!" Kyle's warm hand envelops mine and gives it a soft squeeze.

"Dudes, this is gonna be friggin awesome!" Kenny shouts out loud, excitedly and takes Kyle's other hand in his. I give him a stern look, warning him to back off but he doesn't take my hint.

When we get inside the building, I let out a heavy sigh, reveling in the warmth and releasing Kyle's hand to grab the tickets. I hand them to the annoyed looking employer, letting him search my friends and I for weapons or hidden objects. I let out a huff, almost completely calmed down from the parking lot nightmare.

"Let's go find our seats." I turn around to them, still slightly annoyed and just want to go sit down, but they look at each other.

"Actually I want some food, and I think Kyle does, too." I look at Kyle, who has a big grin on his face, nodding his head cheerfully.

"K, I'll go find the seats then." We turn and go our separate ways. In my mind, I feel slightly jealous that Kyle wanted to go alone with Kenny, but he probably is just hungry.

_Oh God, Kenny better not throw any hints at him that I'm going to propose tonight_, I think to myself, making myself more agitated than I already am.

Unfortunately the concert has started, but luckily it's just the opening band so we aren't missing too much. I struggle slightly, tripping on the stairs and things on the floor. It doesn't help that it's pitch black and there are barely any lights, except the low lights from the stage due to the slow song they're singing. I manage to find the aisle our seats are in and let out a big sigh, from relief this time.

I make my way through the aisle, apologizing for disturbing people who are trying to watch. My eyes widen at the people who I am sitting beside. We decided that Kyle would sit in the middle, and I'm apparently going to be sitting beside two very pretty girls. _Oh no, this isn't going to be good_.

One girl has short blonde hair with pink highlights, wearing a white tank top with tight red jeans. The other girl has quite long, curly, dark brown hair and she's wearing a lace black top with normal blue jeans. They both have nose hoop piercings and black nail polish on. They're extremely beautiful, and if I were straight this would be perfect.

The minute they see me making my way through the aisle, and coming to sit down beside them, they turn to each other and giggle. They take a moment to scan my body, looking me up and down, and not subtly either. And here we go, I knew this was going to happen. I have a feeling tonight is not going to go the way I want it to be.

"Hi! I'm Karen!" The brown haired girl shouts over the music. I give her a kind smile and a shy wave. Surprisingly enough, I can be very shy when meeting random people.

"Uh…hello. I'm Stan!" I shout as well, leaning forward to shake her hand. She turns around to giggle with her friend.

"This is my friend, Emma!" The blonde hair girl gives me a seductive wink before reaching to grab my hand.

I sit uncomfortably, waiting for my boyfriend and Kenny to return. Hopefully it's soon, because these girls are going to keep hitting on me. The girl's sit down as well and Karen places her hand on my knee.

_Wow, these girls aren't being subtle at all_. I guess they have way more confidence than I thought they did. I shift uncomfortable, her hand falling off of my knee and I heave a sigh of relief.

After a few more minutes of having to deal with these annoying girls, Kenny and Kyle finally make an appearance, plopping down beside me on the other side. Kyle has a drink and a hot dog, while Kenny has nachos. I lean forward, hoping maybe Kenny will switch seats with me but then I realize that would look rude.

"Holy, you guys took long enough." I say, trying not to sound obvious that these girls have been hitting on me. Kyle can get quite jealous and I don't want to ruin the night by starting a fight.

"Sorry, the line was crazy!" He states while taking a bite of his hot dog. Kyle decides to tease me a bit and make it look sexual by licking the tip of it in a very seductive manner. He looks at me out of the corner of his eye and gives me a flirty wink. _Oh baby, what I would give to just propose right now and screw you right here_.

My pants start to tighten and I can't help but feel silly by being jealous of food. I look away from him, but make the mistake of looking over at the girls. They must have thought I was checking them out because the brown hair girl places her hand on the back of my neck.

"So…Stan, do you have a girlfriend? Me and my friend wouldn't mind both going out with you."

"Uhm…well…it's kind of hard to explain." I look back at Kyle to find him glaring, whether at the girls, or me, I have no idea. He links his arm around mine and uses his other hand to turn my head around.

He pushes his lips hastily against mine, and I open my eyes to find him angrily staring the girls down. I pull away hesitantly, wanting to kiss more but this definitely is not the place to do it.

"He's mine ladies, _back off_!" He releases my arm and crosses his arms across his chest. He turns angry towards Kenny and starts a conversation, leaving me in awe of what just happened.

"Uh…s-sorry for that." The girl's mouths are open in shock and their eyes are the size of dinner plates. They give me a disgusted look before turning their attention away from me.

_Oh great, the girls are disgusted and obviously homophobic and my boyfriend is angry with me for talking to girls, this is going just great_.

I gently place my hand over Kyle's soft, warm hand, which is resting on the armrest between us before leaning in to speak loudly into his ear, loud enough to hear me over the pulsating music.

"I'm sorry for that, baby, I was just being nice to them." Slowly, he turns his head towards mine and places a chaste kiss on my cheek.

"It's okay…I guess I got a bit carried away." His arm links around mine again and rests his head on my shoulder while the opening band plays their last song.

"Thanks everybody, hope you enjoyed our music! Who's ready for Rise Against?" The lead singer from the opening band yells loudly, probably screwing up my ears for life.

Most people in the arena scream loudly in response, clapping and shouting for the main band to come out. Not too long from now, I'll be proposing to the love of my life, hoping he'll say yes or it will be the single most embarrassing moment of my life. My eyes wander over to him, and I just know he'll say yes. He loves me, I love him, he wants to be with me forever so there's no reason he would say no.

A moment of panic hits me when I can't remember what I did with the ring. My free hand pats the pockets on my shirt and pants, desperately trying to find where the small box is. _Shit, what did I do with it?_

"Oh thank God…" I sigh in relief when I feel it in my coat pocket. Kyle turns towards me, obviously feeling my moment of panic.

"Stan? You okay?" He asks with raised eyebrows, slightly concerned at my expression.

"Yeah, just thought I lost…something." He continues to give me a weird look but nods his head and turns back to look at the stage.

A few silent minutes pass by, waiting for Rise Against to come out, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I lean back to see Kenny also leaning back so he can whisper to me, hopefully without Kyle noticing.

"You ok?" He mouths to me. I nod my head, but it's obvious that I'm not okay and that I'm freaking out.

"Dude, you better not puke." He chuckles, rubbing my shoulder comfortingly. I didn't feel nauseous at all until he mentioned puking. _Thanks Kenny_.

"I'll be okay…just nervous." He nods understandingly and is about to say something more when the lights go out completely, and a spotlight shines on the main singer of Rise against.

As they start their first song, I try to put the idea of my proposing to Kyle in the back of my mind so I can enjoy the concert but I can't seem to. I throw my head back, pushing my hair off of my now sweaty forehead. My heart starts to pound harder against my chest, as I try not to have a heart attack or something.

I take a quick glance at Kyle, who is wearing a giant grin on his face while his head is bobbing around to the beat and his feet are tapping slightly.

"Oh God, _oh God_…" I reach over and tap Kenny on the shoulder, hoping he can calm me down somehow. He leans back and only gives me a thumbs up before his attention is back on the band.

Trying to still push the idea out of my mind, I look over at the girls on the other side of me and they look over at me when they notice me staring. I give them a kind smile, hoping they don't hate me for earlier but they just roll their eyes before looking away. I guess it's kind of a good thing, at least they won't hit on me anymore.

I have no idea how long it's been since they started singing, but I'm broken from my mini panic attack when the main singer starts talking. My heart feels like it's going to jump out of my throat. _Oh no, is it time already? How long have I been thinking to myself? I've barely paid any attention to the concert_.

"You all having a good time?" He shouts into the microphone and everybody screams excitedly in response.

"So we have a fantastic surprise for one of our fans! He would like to ask his lover something…" A bunch of _awws_ are heard from the arena and I feel like I'm about to die from my nerves as I reach down to pull out the small box, getting ready.

"So if we could get the camera on Steven Leroy and let's all give him our attention and respect!" The screen goes from the main singer to a main in the arena, grabbing his girlfriend's hand, getting down on one knee beside her in the tight aisle.

"Lisa, we've been together for four years…and I can't picture my life without you…"

_Holy shit, he's proposing. Holy shit, holy fucking shit_. I swivel my head around to stare at Kenny, panic in my eyes. He stares at me, panic in his eyes as well while he shrugs his shoulder.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me, Lisa?"

I stand up quickly, feeling slightly light-headed from everything that just happened. I turn my head towards Kenny and mouth something to him.

"Keep Kyle here!" I say before rushing through the small aisle, tripping on people's feet and hearing people mumble swear words under their breath, obviously mad at me for getting up at this moment.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

_No, no, no. This isn't possible! This can't be happening. I have to stop them from announcing my proposal now._

_..._

So there you go! I was going to wait til the end to add the proposal in, but I decided i'd add it now, it fits in with the rest of the chapters :) No lemon this chapter, but next chapter WILL be the lemon! And about the tickets, it's totally happened to me once. They didn't even send us them, we had to trust they had them at the theatre. And for the band, I had to find one that is accepting of homosexuals that is current, and luckily enough I found out Rise Against is very accepting, so thought they would work well!

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't know when the next one will be up though.

_Leave me a review and hope you enjoy! You guys rock, thanks for the previous reviews! I would love to get up to 13 or 14 reviews! :)  
><em>


	4. AN

_Hey guys_! It's Chelsea here! Sorry for the wait in updates and sorry if you thought this was an update. For certain reasons I have decided to take a hiatus for a bit.

I don't know, i'm thinking the sequel wasn't a good idea. Seems like the first story went way better and I should have ended it there.

But i'm not giving up on this story, I promise! I will complete it, and I do have the whole story figured out. I want to thank anyone who has reviewed this story, you guys are wonderful!

I wish there was a way to make this story just as popular as _'Let's Get Physical'_ but I don't see that happening.

Thanks again guys! :)


End file.
